A Rival, A Friend, Or Someone To Love
by Truth Demon
Summary: Being the last of her kind, will Satomi become a rival to Sesshomaru or will she become something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 1**

'_What is wrong with this world? Why is it that every human, demon, or half demon I come across are filled with hatred and greed?' _thought Satomi. Satomi was no ordinary demon. She didn't have an evil aura like Naraku did, nor did she despise others like most demons did. She was known as a Truth Demon.

Truth Demons are very rare nowadays. You would have to be very lucky to come across one. Most of her kind left this land. Many could not take the hatred that plagued this world. What makes Truth Demons so rare are their extraordinary powers. Not only are they readers of the soul, but they are in tune with everything. They know what one is feeling at any given moment. They can read the desires of the heart, along with the fears, wishes, and hopes. Satomi was rare among her kind. Her powers exceeded even the Great Dog Demon of the West. She was able to read everything about one's soul. Not to mention their every thought.

Satomi was feared and respected by all that knew her. Her powers were ones to desire. However, Satomi felt them as a burden at times. Most demons came after her ability to control anything. She could make a tree grow, a rock fly, and water dance. Her ability to control a demons actions, or a warrior's sword were what caused most of her battles. She was the type that never killed for fun. She hated killing, even if it was a horrible demon.

What confused her the most was why someone would want to possess her powers. Being attached to the emotions of another wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Satomi was connected with a person's emotions, and being a Truth Demon, those particular emotions were amplified.

Satomi was what you would call a peaceful demon. She was also a bit of a prankster. She relished in her ability to moved at the speed of light. No one could catch her movements, no matter how hard they focused. She was able to travel miles in a mere second.

Though Satomi was extremely powerful, she considered everyone her equal. That was the one thing that infuriated most demons.

* * *

Walking along a forgotten path deep within the woods, Satomi paused to view her reflection in a near by river. Long, snow white hair caught her attention first. Her hair traveled all the way down to her mid-calves. It flowed in the wind like a river and made her invisible in the winter.

Further down she saw her eyes. Piercing yellow eyes shown back at her. Eyes of a wolf. Every Truth Demon takes on a form of their choosing, or one that they inherit from their family. Satomi's was that of a wolf, a pure white wolf, just like her mother.

The next thing she noticed were her distinct markings that adorned her upper arms. Four white stripes made a pattern on both arms along with a set on her right ankle. Her clothing wasn't what women wore normally but was that of a fighter. A tight dark-blue fighter vest with black trimming covered her upper half, leaving an inch of stomach. For the bottom she wore a pair of black hakamas. (not sure if that's what they are called) She would have worn kimonos if it wasn't for the fact that she spent every waking hour in the wilderness.

Sighing again Satomi continued walking down her own path, for it had been abandoned long ago by travelers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 2**

It never ceased to amazed her. Once again she passed a young couple strolling down a path, hand in hand. Satomi could see the warmth and love radiating off of them. That was a sight that she rarely saw. She was quiet up in her spot in the tree so as not to disturb them. Even though one of them was a half-demon, hiding herself from him was fairly easy, with all the power she had not even the Great Sesshomaru could find her.

Quickly moving on from the couple, Satomi continued her leaping through the trees.

Soon she arrived on Inuyasha's group. _'Why not have some fun.'_ she thought evilly. Satomi wasn't going to harm them in anyway, but she was going to have some fun.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and Kagome were all seated around a fire eating what looked to be their lunch of fish.

"Hey! Gimme back my fish Inuyasha!" shouted a very angry Shippo.

"Nope, I'm hungry." replied Inuyasha as her devoured the fish in one gulp.

"Kagome!!!" whined Shippo.

Kagome looked up from her lunch to see a very upset Shippo and a smug Inuyasha licking the remnants of Shippo's lunch off his fingers. "Inuyasha, did you take Shippo's lunch from him again?" questioned Kagome.

"Yes!" shouted Shippo before Inuyasha could say a word.

Before they knew it, Shippo had launched himself at Inuyasha. Not in the least bit fazed, Inuyasha swatted Shippo like a bug, sending him flying through the air to land a few feet away from the group.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that? You shouldn't have taken his lunch to begin with. SIT!!" shouted Kagome.

'_Boy is she mad.'_ thought Satomi from her perch in a tree. _'Well time to make my appearance.'_ she thought as she leapt from the branch.

On her way to the group, Satomi transformed into her true form.

* * *

Immediately Inuyasha was up on his feet with his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "I smell a demon, and its very close." 

"I do as well Inuyasha, but what is strange is that this particular demon does not have an evil aura. In fact this demon's aura is calm, somewhat peaceful." exclaimed Miroku.

Everyone in the group looked at Miroku. Never in their entire journey have they come across a demon that didn't have an evil aura. Inuyasha stood up. _'What does he mean, calm? This is strange and I'm not leaving until I find out who the so called 'calm' aura belongs to.'_

Before the group could ask any more questions, Satomi strolled out into the clearing. The minute everyone saw her they froze. It reminded Satomi of statues for how still they were.

'_Amazing. I have never seen a wolf demon that size before. It's huge. The head of that wolf passes me up by at least a foot. And its fur, it's as white as snow. The only wolves I have come across where Koga's pack. But they were not even close to the size of this one and they all had brown fur.' _Inuyasha didn't understand. This was no ordinary wolf. He has never seen one that size before. But what amazed him was the beauty. The fur flowed in the slight breeze like a river. And the eyes. They weren't harsh, but had a piercing quality that made it seem like the wolf could read his mind.

Satomi let them look at her for a minute. She got this reaction every time she showed her true form. Most people were shocked by her size more than her unique color. In this case it seemed to be both. "It's not nice to stare ya know." said Satomi. But only Inuyasha could hear it, for Satomi told him in his mind.

Right then Inuyasha looked like you dumped ice water on him. The look of utter shock assaulted his face. "Inuyasha! Are you ok?" asked a frantic Kagome. She saw him in a focused look when the wolf first appeared, but now his look was scaring her. She ran over to him trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Relax Kagome, obviously Inuyasha has never heard of telepathic communication before." said Satomi as she transformed back into her humaniod form. Everyone immediately looked at her. Miroku's jaw dropped to the floor. Sango's weapon fell to the ground. Shippo jumped on the transformed Kilala, and Inuyasha and Kagome starred in awe. "I am not here to hurt you. My name is Satomi, I am a Truth Demon, but I assure you I mean you no harm."

Miroku finally gained his composure and strolled over to Satomi. "Wow, you are beautiful. Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" asked Miroku as he gathered up her hands, carefully avoiding her claws in the process. Satomi was waiting for Sango to perform her usual display of hitting, yelling, and dragging off. But she still seemed stunned. Luckily she wasn't too stunned to catch Satomi's reply. "Sorry Miroku, but I think Sango is meant for that little job." replied Satomi. Satomi couldn't help but giggle a little. Just as she thought, Sango turned 15 shades of red. She actually put Inuyasha's fire rat haori to shame.

"Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha. "Umm…didn't I just get done telling you that?" asked Satomi. _'It seems he still hasn't recovered. Geez, even humans react fast than he does.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 3**

The group of shard hunters continued to stare. But luckily they all seemed content at her appearance and seemed to accept that she wasn't going to harm them.

Inuyasha had taken his hand off Tetsusaiga and was now standing with Kagome. "I have never heard of a Truth Demon before." said a curious Shippo.

"We are very rare. Not many can be found here. Most left this land a long time ago." replied Satomi.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Kagome.

"I would but it seems that we have company." said Satomi as she gazed to the left. Off in the distance was a figure clad in white. _'Now things are going to get interesting. Sesshomaru must have sensed me. Course I deliberately didn't put up my barrier to block my scent. It seems that Sesshomaru has come to seek a challenge. Or the Tetsusaiga. Either way, this should be interesting.'_

Landing a few feet away from where Sango was standing, Sesshomaru didn't even bother glancing at the others. His ice cold gazed fell on Satomi. Glancing for only a short minute, Sesshomaru soon turned to Inuyasha. _'So that's why he's here. Tetsusaiga.'_ thought Satomi with an amused grin on her face.

* * *

Inuyasha had not given his full attention to Sesshomaru's appearance. But unfortunately for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru saw this as an open opportunity and charged at him. Still being in a slight daze, Inuyasha was a bit slow to respond. Because of that, Sesshomaru was able to swipe at Inuyasha cutting him pretty deeply across the chest. Satomi sighed, _'Doesn't Sesshomaru know anything about self restraint? And here I thought Inuyasha was bad.'_

Satomi was getting worried now. Sesshomaru wasn't letting up, and too much has happened for Inuayasha to put all his effort in. Time to intervene.

Satomi moved her eyes to Sesshomaru. In the moment Sesshomaru froze. Satomi has taken complete control of his body. She could tell from reading his emotions that he was angry. In fact he was beyond angry and entering the valley of furious. Satomi slowly walked over to Inuyasha who lied motionless on the ground. He wasn't dead but if she hadn't of interfered he would have been. Bending down next to him, Satomi put her hands a few inches about his chest. All of a sudden Inuyasha's cuts glowed white then disappeared.

Rising up into a sitting position, Inuyasha slowly focused his eyes. "Wh-What happened?"

"You tried to fight Sesshomaru, but were too shocked to do any damage." said Satomi.

By now Kagome had made it over to Inuyasha. "Oh my Gosh, are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"He's fine, give him a minute to focus." replied Satomi.

Satomi rose from her spot and went and stood in front of a very angry taiyoukai. "Calm down Sesshomaru." commanded Satomi. One look in his eyes and Satomi could tell he wanted to fight her. He wanted to fight her bad. But there was also a curiosity lurking in the depths. Satomi released her hold of him. The minute Sesshomaru realized he could move, he charged at Satomi. She, however, knew of his plan before he even moved. Side stepping him before he even reached the spot where she stood, she waited patiently for him to notice she was no longer standing there. When he did he quickly relocated her and charged again.

Smiling, Satomi gently waved her hand in front of herself, sent Sesshomaru flying straight into a tree.

* * *

Everyone, even Sesshomaru himself, stared at Satomi. Once again everyone was in shock. _'This obviously isn't going to work if people can't get past my power. This is ridiculous. Sesshomaru of all people should understand this. Yet as I stand here, he is lying against a tree with his mouth open. Any wider and he'll start attracting flies.' _"If you guys can't handle a little fight then I shall take my leave. But you might want to close your mouths, you all look like fish." said Satomi as she strolled off into the forest.

'_I don't get it. Sesshomaru is very powerful, but the minute he witnesses power stronger than his he turns into a quawking fish.' _Satomi sighed as she came upon the river she was at earlier that day. Sesshomaru had yet to recover and Inuyasha and his gang had already left. Satomi could see them all as if she was right there with them. Another one of her amazing powers.

Deciding that now was a good a time as any, Satomi disrobed and dove into the river. The water chilled her every bone. But From what she knew the next hot spring was currently occupied by Kagome and Sango. Plus she was too tired to find another one. After bathing, Satomi dressed and transformed into a wolf. Sleeping as a wolf was always more comfortable.

Lying down next to a tree, Satomi put up a barrier and snuggled in for the night. What she didn't know, however, was that Sesshomaru had finally decided to hunt her down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 4**

Early morning rays penetrated the tree that Satomi was curled up under. She had been awake far ahead of the sun, but didn't have the will power to get moving yet. Plus in about five minutes she would be graced with the presence of the almighty Sesshomaru. _'So I guess he didn't lose interest in me after all. By the speed he's traveling he sure is determined to find me. If I wasn't so tired I would give him a chase. Oh well…' _thought Satomi.

Just as she decided to open her eyes, in comes Sesshomaru.

Walking swiftly into the clearing, Sesshomaru was determined to find out who this demon was. No one had demonstrated that much power since his father. For him to never hear about this demon bothered him a great deal. _'Surely I would have heard some information about this demon.' _Sesshomaru was actually worried. For a demon to take complete control of his body and powers, this was definitely a force to be reckon with.

Once he reached the tree limit, Sesshomaru squinted at the early morning rays. The entire clearing was cast in a morning glow with beams of light hitting certain parts of the forest floor. Once he focused, his eyes immediately fell on a large white wolf. The wolf was curled up in a ball off to the right of the clearing. Never had he seen something so pure-looking in his life. Not only was the fur as white as can be, the sun's rays made part of it so bright in could have blinded you.

What got Sesshomaru the most was the demon's aura. This aura wasn't strong at all. It was actually weaker than his measly half-brothers. _'With an aura that weak, there's no possible explanation as to how this demon defeated me yesterday. Jaken could has defeated this demon.' _

Awaking out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru noticed the wolf was awakening. _'I knew he would fall for it. By the look on his face, I'd say he's starting to think I'm not powerful at all. Haha good, I think I'll keep it that way. Don't like to flaunt my powers anyway.' _thought Satomi as she rose from the ground.

Standing five feet off the ground, Satomi was almost eye level with Sesshomaru. Stretching her legs and back, Satomi sat and looked at Sesshomaru.

* * *

This is how it went for what seemed like forever until Satomi spoke up. "You came all this way to stare at me? I thought being the almighty Lord Sesshomaru that you are, you would have better things to do." Satomi replied sarcastically. This seemed to get Sesshomaru out of his trace-like state for immediately after she spoke, his ice cold barrier returned to his face.

"What I do is my business alone. Who are you?" asked a peeved Sesshomaru.

"I am a demon just like you." replied Satomi.

"As I can see. What are you and do you have a name?"

"Depends, why do you want to know? Feel threatened by me?" asked Satomi. _'It seems to be taking him longer to realize that he's hearing my voice inside his head.' _thought Satomi. _'For a full-blooded demon, he sure isn't very bright.' _Satomi sighed. She obviously wasn't going to get the response she was hoping for.

Before Sesshomaru had time to reply, Satomi had transformed into her human form. Long white hair tickled the back of her calves, four identical white stripes adorned both arms and an ankle, and finally three white and very fluffy tails appeared behind her.

To say that Sesshomaru was surprised was an understatement. _'She's the same demon who was able to control my whole body.' _thought Sesshomaru.

* * *

'_He's been staring forever now. Man, this is getting old.' _Satomi thought to herself. If it wasn't running away screaming, it was staring.

All of a sudden Satomi vanished in a blink of an eye and appeared right in front of Sesshomaru. "Staring isn't very polite Sesshomaru." said Satomi with a smirk on her face.

Immediately Sesshomaru jumped backwards in a fighting stance. "Hmmm, you came for a fight? Or information? Or possibly curiosity? Nope, you came partly for a fight and for some answers. Well somebody is demanding." Sitting down on a nearby log, Satomi began to speak again. "Well to answer your first question, my name is Satomi, leader of the Truth Demons and guardian of the Western Lands."

Sesshomaru had proceeded to stand a few feet away from her. With a wave of her hand Satomi made a log appear similar to the one she was sitting on. "Have a seat, I'll answer all your questions."

Sesshomaru eyed the log. "This Sesshomaru will not follow orders from a lowly demon such as you."

"Well isn't someone a tad bit moody. I wasn't ordering you. You can do as you please, makes no difference to me. I was merely making a suggestion." replied Satomi.

'_Not only is he like a walking block of ice, he's cocky and rude.' _thought Satomi. "Do you want me to answer you questions or not? From what I can see you have a lot of them and this is going to take awhile. Why you would want to stand through all of it is beyond me." said Satomi as she looked off in the distance.

Scoffing, Sesshomaru took a seat on the log. "Well I don't want to be rude, so I'll let you ask me your questions instead of reading your mind." said Satomi as she focused back in on Sesshomaru.

'_So she can read my mind. That would explain how she knew what I wanted from her.' _"Why is it that not even I, Sesshomaru, have heard of your type?"

_'Oh boy, I wasn't expecting to tell him my entire history. Course there aren't many scrolls that talk about my kind.' _Satomi sighed. This was going to take awhile. She didn't quite understand why Sesshomaru would be curious in her to begin with.

"Are you going to answer my questions or not?" asked Sesshomaru. He was getting angry by the lack of attention this demon had.

"Relax! I'll answer your questions. No need to get grouchy." replied Satomi.

Never in his entire existence had a demon spoken to him in such a manner. If it was any other demon he would have killed them already, but this demon had answers he wanted. So much to his dismay he let her disrespect go unnoticed.

"Most of my kind have left this land. Ones that have managed to stay have either hidden themselves away, or have started a new life as a demon or half-demon. Some have even chosen a human life." Satomi could see the concentration on his face. "It really bugs you that you know nothing of who I am?" asked Satomi. She couldn't help but smirk. The all-knowing Lord Sesshomaru is actually not all-knowing.

Sesshomaru let her little comment go for now. "Why is it that I have never heard of you before.?"

"Most of us don't flaunt our powers like other demons do. Because of that, many deomns ingore us and think that we are weak. Plus we do not go around destroying towns like most demons tend to do.We prefer the modest way of life." said Satomi.

"You said earlier that you were guardian of the Western Lands. What do you mean 'guardian'? I am the Lord of The Western Lands and I have never known about guardians." said Sesshomaru.

"There use to be four distinct groups of Truth Demons; Southern, Western, Northern, and Eastern. Over time many Truth Demons gave up the guardian duty and left this land. Ones that didn't leave still gave up their duty. They felt that this land wasn't worth it anymore because it was filled with so much hate and greed." explained Satomi.

"I was born in the western lands. My father was the guardian during your fathers' time. He was a very powerful Truth Demon he also controlled all the other groups. My mother was also from the western lands. Together they ruled the other lands and guarded yours. When my father died, I took over. Unfortunately my mother was grieving for my father so much that she wasn't herself. She became dependent on a stupid half-demon that was from the southern group of Truth Demons. He knew my father was powerful, and he also knew that power was shared between Truth Demons once they find a mate.

So together they had my half-brother Teiken. Offspring take after the male side, so when he became older he would live in the southern lands and maybe rule the southern group. What my mother didn't know was that the half-demon she supposedly 'fell in love with' was using her all along. When a Truth Demon finds a mate, the have a special mark on them that glows when they are in love." as she said this Satomi showed Sesshomaru her mark. It was a six pointed star in the middle of a half moon located just below her right shoulder. "My mark is of the stars and moon. The stars represent my mother, and the moon represents my father and the land he protected."

Sesshomaru peered at the mark. _'I wonder why father failed to mention this 'Truth Demon' that protected my lands.' _

"Anyway, when a Truth Demon falls in love, their power is shared with the one they fell in love with. But only if the one returns the love. This half-demon did return it in the beginning, but when he found that his power had increased, his so called 'love' turned into greed. He wanted more my mothers powers. What he didn't know was that when my father died, all the power that was shared between them, was returned to him and passed on to me. So my mother was strong but all he powers were her own. I contianed my fathers. But when he found out that he could never get the power my father possesed, he blamed her for it and decided to kill her." Satomi had to fight back the tears. All the pain and suffering that her mother went through was for stupid power. Images of that night flashed in her mind.

FLASHBACK

_Satomi rushed into the room. He had been chasing her everywhere with a large blade in his hand. He kept saying, "If I can't have your father's power, then neither will you. _

_Satomi ran as fast as she could. She did indeed have her father's power, but she wasn't experienced enough to control them. _

_Satomi managed to make it out into the garden. Hopefully she could find a place to hide. _

_When she reched the garden, she found her mother planting some wild flowers. Satomi bolted to her. _

_Not long after she made it to her mom, he appeared at the door. Taking the blade, he charged at Satomi. Her mother saw what he was trying to do and pushed Satomi behind her._

_She could have easily killed him. Her powers were very close to her father's. But she didn't have the heart to. Her mother already lost one love, and because her heart was still damaged, she didn't have the will to kill another. _

_So before Satomi knew it, the blade that was meant for her, had pierced her mother's heart. _

_Right then, a huge amount of anger rose in Satomi, and all of a sudden her powers acted on their own accord. _

_Soon, he fell to the floor, dead. _

_Satomi didn't know how she did it, but at the moment she was glad she did._

END FLASHBACK

Satomi was shaken from her thoughts by Sesshomaru. _'Why is this demon crying? Showing weakness is a sign of weak power.'_

"So I killed him." said Satomi after she regained her composure. "So what else would you like to know?"

"Nothing. I do not wish to waste anymore time with a lowly demon that is you." stated Sesshomaru as he got up.

"Fine." and with that Satomi left the clearing.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the direction that she left. With an evil glint in his eye, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and called upon his Dragon Strike.

Sesshomaru stared at his sword. Nothing happened. For some reason Tokijin wasn't responding.

"So you didn't care about the information, you just wanted to test my strength? You are no different than HE was. You are after power. There is nothing but greed and hatred in you heart." said Satomi as she appeared in the clearing.

Sesshomaru charged at Satomi. Unfortunately for him, her strength wasn't a lie, and before he even reached the spot where she stood, Satomi had appeared behind him.

Rising in the air, Satomi did a kick and sent a huge amount of pressure towards Sesshomaru.

At first nothing happened. All Sesshomaru felt was a breeze blow by him. "Those are you so called powers?" But before Satomi could reply, Sesshomaru's armor broke into tiny pieces and fell to the forest floor. Beneath his armor was a cut so deep it almost showed his ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but falter. '_A demon, that is weaker than Inuyasha, had just caused I, Sesshomaru, pain.' _

Sesshomaru stood there, blood pouring out of the wound. Satomi slowly walked over to him and soon a white light appeared from her hand.

Sesshomaru looked down and saw that his armor was repaired and the cut was gone. "There is no need to fight you Sesshomaru. I know what your weakness is." Just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru wasted no time in rushing towards the place where he left Rin and Jaken. "This demon is powerful; she could have killed me with that attack. I could sense that she was holding back." said Sesshomaru as he ran through the forest. 

No matter how fast he was, Sesshomaru was not match for Satomi's speed. Because by the time he got there Jaken was tied up by some roots and Ah and Un was lying down next to him.

What confused him the most was the fact that he couldn't sense any fear in the air. Surely Rin would have been scared if a huge demon wolf came after her.

Sesshomaru knew that Satomi deliberately didn't hide her scent. She wanted him to follow her.

And that is exactly what Sesshomaru did.

* * *

"See Rin, I told you I knew a perfect spot to pick flowers for Lord Sesshomaru." said Satomi. 

Sure enough, Satomi took Rin to the biggest flower field she had ever seen. It was like an ocean of flowers that stretched on for miles.

"Wow!" exclaimed Rin. "I can pick any one I want."

'_If those eyes could get any bigger.' _thought Satomi. Rin was definitely growing on her. "No." said Satomi.

Rin's happy nature vanished at the one word.

Satomi couldn't help but laugh. "Rin its ok, you canpick not one, but as many as you want. You have a whole field to choose from." said Satomi as she stretched her arms to emphasize what she meant.

'_Well that was easy. The minute I said that, she clicked back into happy mode.'_

Rin was having the time of her life. "I have never seen so much happiness before." said Satomi.

After awhile Rin returned with an armful of flowers. The flowers ranged from tulips all the way to sun flowers.

"Here you go Satomi-chan. These are for you." said Rin with a huge smile on her face. Rin had placed three daises in Satomi's hand.

"Thank you Rin, they are beautiful. Why don't you get Sesshomaru another sun flower." said Satomi.

Before she knew it Rin was off looking for the biggest sun flower she could find.

* * *

Finally satisfied that there was no sun flower bigger than the one she picked, Rin made her way back to Satomi. 

"Rin, come here I want to show you something." said Satomi as she squatted on the ground. "There is a special flower called the Sakuragay. This flower can put up barriers. Here, give me your hand." Satomi took Rin's hand and place her index and middle finger on the ground.

"Now this is important Rin, so you need to listen. Whenever you are in trouble, you can summon this flower to protect you. But once you do, the only person who can break the barrier is the one who knows the name of the flower. When you summon it, this flower will put up a barrier. Once the barrier is activated, it will let me know that you are in danger and it will tell me where you are. That way I can come help you." explained Satomi.

"This flower will put up a barrier so strong not even Lord Sesshomaru can break it. Also, this barrier can only be broken by me. For I am the only one who knows the name of the flower. But do not worry Rin I will tell Lord Sesshomaru. That way if he is there and I am not he can diminish it. Ok?" asked Satomi. Rin shooked her head in understanding. "Good, now pay attention. The only way to summon the flower is to whisper its name and place these two fingers on the ground. Now, whisper the name Rin."

"Sakuragay." whispered Rin. All of a sudden a dark blue light appeared and then vanished. There on the ground was a red flower with black and white streaks on the petals.

"This, Rin, is the Sakuragay. This is the barrier flower. Take hold of it." said Satomi.

Just as Rin picked it up a red barrier surrounded her. Rin was amazed. So amazed, that she let out a scream.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the forest line, Sesshomaru had found Satomi and Rin. But what he saw made his blood boil. Satomi was leaning over Rin who was squatted on the ground. Sesshomaru could tell she was saying something, and Rin looked very frightened. 

Before another moment passed, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and raced at Satomi.

"Ahhhhh!!" screamed Rin as she fell down. Sesshomaru had pierced Tokijin through Satomi's chest and blood went flying on the barrier.

Standing up, Satomi grasped Tokijin and pulled it out of her chest.

Blood covered the ground, and made the once green grass, red and ruining many flowers.

Tokijin was dripping with Satomi's blood and the barrier that Rin made was covered in her blood as well.

"Satomi-chan." whispered Rin as she looked at her in shock and worry.

"Its ok Rin, I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you." Satomi knelt down and whispered the name. Soon the barrier disappeared.

"Satomi-chan!" yelled Rin as she ran to Satomi. "Lord Sesshomaru, what did you stab Satomi-chan?"

When Rin came to stand in front of Sesshomaru, he noticed no cuts or wounds on her. He didn't even smell any trace of her blood. What he did smell was Satomi's blood.

"It's ok Rin, Lord Sesshomaru stabbed me because he thought I was trying to hurt you." explained Satomi.

"But you weren't trying to hurt me. You were just showing me how to protect myself when Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around." Rin was on the verge of tears.

Satomi rose from her kneeling position. More blood poured from the wound. "Can't you heal yourself Satomi-chan?" cried Rin.

Satomi gently patted Rin's head. "No Rin, this cut is filled with hatred. I am a Truth Demon, and we are strongly attached to emotions. Because of this I can not heal the wound. Only Lord Sesshomaru can." said Satomi.

Satomi was indeed strong. But because Truth Demons were so in tune with emotions, hatred affected them more that it did other demons. Plus the wound was so big; she began to lose a lot of blood.

Soon Satomi fainted.

"Satomi-chan!" cried Rin as she rushed to Satomi's side. "She really didn't try to hurt me. She was showing me how to summon a flower barrier in order to protect me if you weren't around. See Lord Sesshomaru, look." Rin placed her two fingers on the ground and said the name.

Just as before a dark blue light appeared and the same flower appeared. "See Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin as she showed the flower to him. But Rin forgot that it created a barrier and now she was surrounded in the familiar red glow. "Oh no Lord Sesshomaru, I forgot about the barrier. No what do I do, you don't know the word." said Rin.

Rin was badly shaking and had fear written all over her face. Sesshomaru bent down and picked Satomi up bridal style. "Rin calm down. Sakuragay." said Sesshomaru. Soon the barrier dissipated and the flower disappeared.

"Rin, go untie Jaken and get Ah and Un. We are going back to my castle." said Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord." Rin said as she bounded off to the forest.

Sesshomaru began walking in the direction of his castle. Not long after he began, Rin caught up with him. Jaken didn't go unnoticed for he was ranting about being tied up by a stupid woman.

* * *

As they were walking Sesshomaru peered down at Satomi. He noticed the wound healed itself up, but she was probably going to be weak from the blood loss. Never would he admit it, but she was very beautiful. Her hair amazed him. He had never seen hair that white. But it wasn't the old person type white, it was a beautiful snow white. 

Her eyes were captivating as well. He could tell from the moment he met her that she was a wolf from her eyes. But he found it odd that she would have eyes like that, when the wolves he came across had normal eyes. He felt that they only enhanced her beauty.

Soon they arrived at the castle.

"Rin, Jaken, find some servants and prepare the guest room next to mine, then get a healer to check her wound." ordered Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord." They both said in unison


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, A Friend, or Someone To Love**

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru entered the room that had been prepared for her.

The room was done in different kinds of greens causing the room to have a peaceful feeling.

Lying her down on the bed, Sesshomaru turned to see the healer enter the room. "Check her wound to make sure it healed properly." sais Sesshomaru as he left the room to go to his study.

'_Why would I care about the worthless demon. I should have let her die. But I still have more answers for her. That must be her weakness though, if I didn't heal her, she would have bled to death.' _Sesshomaru's mind was reeling with different thoughts. Something about this demon intrigued him but he couldn't place what that 'something' was.

Sesshomaru entered his study to see if he could find out anything on her kind.

* * *

It was nearly sundown when Satomi finally awoke. "Why is it that every time you faint, you get this massive headache when you wake up?" asked Satomi, mainly to herself.

Satomi looked around the room. _'Well this surely isn't the forest anymore.'_ thought Satomi. The room was beautiful. She loved the color green, and this room was perfect for her.

The room was very large. She noticed the bed placed off to the right somewhat with a dresser a few feet from the door, and a nightstand by the bed. Across the room was a balcony.

Slowly getting off the bed, Satomi walked to the balcony.

Satomi knew the moment she awoke, that Sesshomaru had taken her back to his castle. Why he took her back she did not understand. But she wasn't about to stay and find out. She just going to view the garden then she would be off. Saying goodbye to Rin was too risky. _'She might tell Sesshomaru that I have awakened. I can't risk him knowing. I really don't want to deal with him right now.'_

Satomi gasped at what she saw. Not event the field of flowers she found compared to this. This was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. Since she recovered so quickly, she decided to take a stroll.

The garden smelt wonderful. There were all kinds of roses and wild flowers spread throughout the garden. The roses were like heaven to her nose. Every one had a distinct smell, but her favorite was the white rose. Its smell captivated her the most.

Deeper into the garden was a small stream that lead up to a small pond. By the pond was her favorite tree. A cherry blossom tree. This tree was another memory of her mother she would never forget. Her mother loved cherry blossom trees. Plus she always smelled like one.

* * *

Up in his study, Sesshomaru was getting nowhere fast. Not a single scroll the Jaken brought him contained anything of Truth Demons. Walking over to the window, Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose to stop the oncoming headache. In all truth he expected this to happen. What he didn't expect was what he saw in the garden.

There, standing under the cherry blossom tree, was Satomi. This time, however, she wasn't dressed in her fighting garb. She was wearing white fabric wrapped around her torso (like a white tube top) and a flowing white skirt that trailed behind her and had a slit up to her knee. This outfit made her glow, like she descended from heaven.

Sesshomaru made his way out to the garden, but before he could make it to her a huge swarm of demons appeared and blocked his path. _'_"Naraku,"growled Sesshomaru. He could no longer see Satomi but he hoped she would be alright.

Some of the demons got brave and started advancing on him. One swipe of his claws or his acid whip and Sesshomaru was free of the demons.

* * *

Looking over at Satomi's direction, Sesshomaru stared in disbelief. There stood Satomi, in her wolf form, surrounded by demons. But this time her wolf form was different. She was bigger, and for the first time in his entire life, Sesshomaru was scared.

Satomi may have grown in size, but that's not what was scaring Sesshomaru. When he looked at her, he was met with pitch black eyes that had white slits down the middle. Never had he seen eyes so menacing as hers.

Tearing himself from her eyes, Sesshomaru noticed not one of the demons was moving. Then before he knew it, every demon disintegrated into the air.

Once the demons were gone, Sesshomaru turned back towards Satomi who was now staring directly at him. Every part of him shivered. Satomi could sense his fear and immediately changed back. "Are you ok Sesshomaru?" asked Satomi.

Sesshomaru looked down into her now yellow eyes and saw…worry. "Sesshomaru?" said Satomi as she waved her hand in front of him. He was still staring at her with a weird look on hi face.

Returning to his stoic self, Sesshomaru replied, "Why did Naraku's demons come after you?"

Sighing, Satomi said, "Because they were testing my power. When I was unconscious in your castle, my barrier dropped. This gave Naraku plenty of time to track me. He wanted to see if my power was as strong as he thought. So he sent demons to test me."

"How do you know of this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I read his mind. I also read his soul. That's why when you saw me, I was in a complete state of anger, so my eyes turned black. They only do that when I'm mad." explained Satomi.

Sesshomaru finally understood. By the look on her face, whatever she saw in his soul must have been bad. Sesshomaru could sense the amount of anger she held just then, and it was larger than his own.

"So I think its best if I leave." said Satomi.

Sesshomaru had been wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what she said. "What did you say?"

Satomi gazed at Sesshomaru. _'He's reading too much into what happened. I just got angry.' _thought Satomi. "I said, that I'm leaving. It's best. I know you are fully capable of handling yourself, but I don't want to put Rin or Jaken in this mess. Naraku will continue to hunt me down. Trying to figure out a way to absorb my powers. It's best if I leave. That way I don't put anyone here in danger."

Sesshomaru stared at Satomi as all this registered in his mind. He wasn't ready for her to leave yet. He had too many questions that needed answers. "You are not leaving, there is still much that I need to acquire from you." said Sesshomaru nonchalantly.

"Whether you need information or not Sesshomaru, I'm leaving. You can not stop me. I don't follow orders from anyone just as you don't. If information is all you acquire, I will get you a scroll that contains my history in it." spat Satomi.

Satomi snapped her fingers and a rusty scroll appeared in Sesshomaru's hand. "That will tell you what you need to know." said Satomi as she began walking away, "and as a gift for saving me…" Satomi took her index and middle finger and made a tap in the air. A ring of white light appeared then vanished just as quickly.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru." Then she was gone.

Sesshomaru looked down, and there to his left was his arm. I was just as before, before Inuyasha cut it off.

* * *

**Note to Readers**: I went a deleted the old story. I didn't like all the mistkaes I found. So for those who have been reading my story, Chapters 1-6 have been reedited. Some things have changed. So you might want to go back and refresh your mind on the previous chapters. Sorry 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 7**

Satomi finally came to a stop near a crystal clear stream. It had only taken her about 2 minutes to travel 15 miles. That's when her speed came in handy. It made it that much easier to get away from where she didn't want to be.

'_I wonder how long it will take Sesshomaru to notice that the scroll I gave him really has nothing to do with me or my kind.' _thought Satomi as she stifled a giggle.

This spot seemed like a good place to rest. Naraku was busy with other things from what she saw, and Sesshomaru was in his study, no doubt reading the scroll.

The clearing was very peaceful.

Off to the left was a small cliff that had a sparkling stream running down it. The stream ended in a small pond that was surrounded by willow trees.

One particular willow was standing next to the pond while some of its vine-like branches teased the surface of the pond.

Over head was the most beautiful sky Satomi had seen in years. Stars stretched on forever and glistened like diamonds. The moon showered its rays on the clearing, making it have a harmonious glow.

Satomi transformed into her wolf form and lay down underneath one of the willows.

She then set up her barrier. She didn't want Naraku, or anyone else, finding her and destroying this beautiful place.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw the scroll across the room. '_She lied, that scroll had nothing to do with her.' _

He paced the room. It was very important that he learned about this demon. His life and his land depended on it.

* * *

Satomi couldn't sleep. She had been lying under the willow for what seemed like hours.

All she could think about was her family.

Flashback

"_Dad, wait for me!" _

_Satomi raced after her father. _

_Ortaru turned to see his daughter charging at him; full speed. _

"_Dad, I can't run that fast, I don't want you to leave me behind." said Satomi as she panted heavily._

"_It's ok young one, I will never leave you." _

End Flashback

Satomi thought about her father. He was her hero. Ortaru was the head leader of all four Truth Demon groups. With his thick black coat, and his piercing blue wolf eyes, Ortaru was feared, but most of all respected.

He was a very stunning wolf to look at. Even though he was a black wolf, his appearance never seemed dark or angry. In fact, Satomi could never remember a time when she ever saw her father mad.

Together, her father and mother complimented each other.

Satomi took after her mother in looks. She had her snow white fur and her yellow eyes. Her mother's eyes were standard for a wolf, but there always use to be something more in them. Like a hidden color that shined when she was happy.

Satomi loved her parents more than words could describe. Her favorite past time was racing with her father. Though, when she was younger she often lost, but as she grew, her father sometimes had a hard time keeping up with her.

Satomi only played rough with her father. It kept both of them in shape. But Satomi preferred the more gentle nature of her personality to be displayed with her mother.

They would spend hours walking through the woods. Her mother knew all the best places to go. Once she even led Satomi to a hidden waterfall that had fireflies around it.

But all throughout her childhood and up to the day he died, Satomi never once got to see her father in his human form.

Flashback

"_Daddy." asked Satomi as she sat with her father at the top of a cliff that overlooked the Western Lands._

"_Yes child?" Ortaru said as he looked at his daughter._

"_How come you never change into your human form?"_

"_Because, young one, I prefer to be in my true form. I take pride in my heritage, and I do so by staying as a wolf." replied Ortaru._

"_But mother sometimes changes into her human form." countered Satomi._

"_Yes, but she does know of her heritage. Your mother was born in the strongest of the Truth Demon groups. She knows the importance of staying in her true form." explained Ortaru._

"_You may choose any form you like Satomi. I will love you all the same." Said Ortaru reassuringly._

"_Don't worry daddy, I will never give up my heritage. But…I would like to have both forms. Being in human form makes picking flowers easier." said Satomi._

_Ortaru let out a deep laugh. Satomi was a bit surprised. Her father only laughed like that around her mother, and even that was rare._

"_I suppose picking flowers would be rather difficult to do as a wolf. But I understand why you chose both forms. I, myself, have chosen both forms. I just don't use my human form unless it is necessary." said Ortaru._

"_Me neither." _

_Ortaru looked at his daughter quizzically._

_Satomi smiled up at him. "I mean that I won't use my human form unless it's necessary…or when I need to pick flowers."_

_Ortaru smiled down at his daughter. "Good choice."_

End Flashback

Satomi peered around the clearing, small tears trailing down her face.

She missed her father so much. What bugged her most was that she never knew exactly how he died. All she knew was that it was in a battle.

Flashback

_Before he went off to the battle, Satomi saw her mother walk in on him in his study. She heard muffled voices, but wasn't sure what was being said. Creeping closer to the door, Satomi strained to listen._

_After a few minutes Satomi heard foot steps coming towards the door. Satomi quickly dislodged her ear from the door and scrambled to hide behind a statue. _

_A few moments later, Satomi's mother walked out of the study. It was pretty dark in the hallway but a few rays from the moon showed through the window. Some of those rays hit her mother, and in that moment Satomi had witnessed the first time in her life, tears. Her mother was crying._

_Not only that, but she seemed to be clutching on to a paper for dear life. Satomi crept out of her hiding spot and headed towards her mom._

"_Mother, are you ok?" asked a worried Satomi._

_Satomi's mother sniffed back her tears and smiled one of her genuine smiles. "I'm fine dear, just a little something in my eye." _

_Satomi didn't buy that for a second, but the look on her mother's face showed such sadness that Satomi decided not to push the issue._

End Flashback

Satomi remembered that night vividly. She even remembered sneaking into her mother's room to find out what the letter said.

Flashback

_Satomi crept into the dark room. Even though it was dark, Satomi had no trouble seeing. _

_Slowly she walked to the bed. Satomi saw tear stains on her mother's face. 'She must have cried herself to sleep.' thought Satomi as she looked around the room._

_Off to the right of the room, Satomi spotted it. Her mother had left the paper on the desk, open for the entire world to see._

_Creeping stealthily across the room, Satomi grabbed the letter and exited the bedroom._

_Back up in her room, Satomi read the letter:_

_Dear Sakuragay my love, _

_I'm sorry that I had to tell you this in a letter. But it seems that the order in the groups has been destroyed. The southern group has declared a war. I am sorry to say that I must leave. I have to put a stop to this before all the order I worked for is destroyed completely. I will miss you, and I love you more than the world. Give Satomi a kiss for me. Don't tell her I left. You know her; she'll try to hunt me down to ask if she can come. I don't know if I will be coming back. The leader of the southern group is powerful, and I don't want things to go from bad to worse. Once you read this, I'm sure you will know what I must do. I wish I could have said goodbye to you properly. I love you my dear. Please don't worry, and don't be sad. I want you and Satomi to live a happy life, a life full of love and compassion._

_Love your mate,_

_Ortaru_

_Satomi almost broke down in tears. Her father wasn't ever coming back and now Satomi wished she had died, so her father could have live._

End Flashback

Ever since that night and until she died, Sakuragay was never the same.

Satomi was making a stream of her own. Bringing back all the suffering, pain, and sadness her mother went through hurt a lot.

But even after she died, Sakuragay still protected her.

Flashback

_Satomi and her mother were sitting in a small clearing under a full moon. _

"_Satomi, I want to show you something." said Sakuragay. "I want to show you a power that you can summon to protect you."_

_Sakuragay placed her index and middle finger on the ground. Soon a dark blue white filled the clearing and then vanished. In its place lies a red flower with black and white streaks on the petals. "This flower will protect you if I'm not around. It has the power to put up a barrier. In order to summon it, you have to place these tow fingers on the ground and whisper its name."_

_Satomi looked at the flower. "What's its name?"_

"_What do you want to name it?" asked Sakuragay._

"_I want to name it sakuragay, after you mother." replied Satomi._

"_Why's that dear?"_

"_Because its beauty reminds me of you." said Satomi as she grinned at her mother._

End Flashback

Satomi raised her head and looked up at the night sky.

"I love you mother and father." whispered Satomi as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced the hallways of his castle. He had been feeling weird ever since Satomi left.

Something deep inside him told him to go after her. But no way was Sesshomaru going to admit that the 'something' was love.

Sesshomaru didn't care about love, nor did he wish to experience it. It was a sign of weakness, and Sesshomaru was going to have none of that.

Walking out towards the front of his castle, Sesshomaru sensed a familiar aura. One, whether he admitted it or not, had come to like.

Satomi didn't know why she was here. In fact no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't think of a good explanation.

But here she was, standing in front of the mighty Sesshomaru. But one look at him told her exactly why she was here.

Satomi was stubborn, if not more than Sesshomaru was, but one look into his golden gaze and her legs were jello.

He was gorgeous, any demon, half-demon, or human could see that. But what really drew Satomi to him was his personality. Sure he was a walking block of ice, but the way he carried himself made her see him in a new light. He was so proud of whom he was, and he made sure that everyone knew of his heritage and his power.

Satomi couldn't help but fall for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing here?" asked Sesshomaru after he regained his bearings.

Satomi didn't answer at first. She still didn't know how she had come to love him even though she has only known him for three days. The fact that he has nothing but greed in his heart still doesn't change Satomi's view of him.

But those were her reasons for being here. The real, and more important reason, for being here had nothing to do with her.

"I am here because I forgot to say goodbye to Rin." said Satomi even though she knew that was a lie. Plus by the look on Sesshomaru's face, he knew that it was a lie as well.

Satomi wanted to tell Sesshomaru how she felt, but after searching his heart for any signs of love, she came up empty. That was the main reason why she walked right past Sesshomaru and headed for Rin.

'_It was never meant to be. He only healed me out of pity and because Rin wanted him to. I can still see the hate in his heart, just because I am stronger than him.' _Satomi was having a hard time holding back the tears.

'_Showing weakness is a sign of weak power' _Sesshomaru had thought. Satomi remembered him thinking that when she talked about how her mother died. "Not allowing yourself to love shows the most weakness above anything else. You, Sesshomaru, have the biggest weakness of them all." whispered Satomi as she entered the gardens.

* * *

Sesshomaru was up in his study. He still couldn't get her out of his head. The look on her face when he asked her why she was here, bothered him. She looked so hurt, as if she was expecting something else.

He could still sense her. She was in the garden playing with Rin. _'She must feel safe here in order for her not to put up her barrier.' _thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't know why, but something told him to ask her to stay this time. Last time he ignored the 'something' he couldn't sleep for days.

So, soon after Satomi arrived, Sesshomaru found himself asking if she would stay with him in his castle.

* * *

"Satomi-chan, will you stay and play with me?" asked an adorable Rin.

Satomi looked down at Rin who was holding some purple flowers in her hand. The look she gave her was sad, like she was expecting her to say no.

"Sure Rin, I'll s---." said Satomi.

Before Satomi could get another word in, Rin had proceeded to pounce on her.

Satomi and Rin were rolling around on the ground while Rin was talking about all the things they could do.

Sesshomaru had the liberty of walking in on them.

Satomi sensed his presence and quickly stood up while Rin attached herself to Satomi's leg.

"Do you really plan on staying?" asked Sesshomaru.

Satomi looked at him. This was going to be hard for her. Every time she looked, or even glanced, at him her emotions erupted. That's not an easy thing to take, especially if you're a Truth Demon.

"Yes, I will stay, but…" Satomi trailed off.

"But what?" pushed Sesshomaru.

"But I will not stay in the castle." said Satomi.

Rin had let go of Satomi's leg and proceeded to stare up at her. Rin looked up at Satomi as if saying, "I thought you said you were going to stay?"

"Where, pray tell, to you intend to stay then?" asked an annoyed Sesshomaru. He was getting very impatient with this demon. _'Why was she refusing to stay in the castle with me?'_

"I plan on staying in the woods just outside the castle." said Satomi, with venom dropping from every word. Then she said a little more gentle, "Don't worry Rin. I will play with you everyday, I just won't be sleeping in the castle."

Rin relaxed and turned back into happy mode.

"Fine, if that is what you wish." said Sesshomaru.

Satomi could tell that he was annoyed. "That is what I wish." replied Satomi, mocking Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glared at her then walked back into the castle.

* * *

After Rin had had her fill of playing in the garden, she and Satomi decided to set up Satomi's home.

"Rin, would you like to see my home?" asked Satomi as she adjusted the crown of flowers Rin made her.

"Yes!!" said Rin.

"Ok Rin, come with me." said Satomi as she tried to hold back a fit of laughter. _'Rin is just too funny.' _thought Satomi.

Satomi had led Rin to the far side of the garden near the cherry blossom tree. A few feet from the tree lays the barrier wall that surrounded the entire castle. Satomi laid her hand on a section of the wall.

Soon a white light appeared.

When the light dimmed down, there stood a door in its place. "This door will lead you to my home." Explained Satomi and Rin stared at the door wide-eyed.

"Can we see your home, Satomi-chan?" pleaded Rin.

Satomi smiled down at Rin, "Of course, I wouldn't just show you the door and then not take you in."

"But, in order for the door to open you had to lay your hand on this brick." instructed Satomi as she pointed to the brick.

Satomi laid her hand on the brick and soon after the door disappeared.

* * *

Satomi and Rin walked inside the door only to be met by a huge weeping willow. Before Rin could say anything, the vine-like branches of the tree parted to show the massive trunk.

What shocked Rin the most was the huge root that traveled up to the top of the trunk and through the tree to the other side.

Satomi watched Rin as she stared at what laid before her. _'Is there anything this child doesn't find interesting?' _thought Satomi as a small smile graced her lips.

Satomi took Rin's hand and then led her onto the huge root and up to the top of the tree. Once they crossed through the tree they were met once again with a curtain of vine like branches.

"Is this your home Satomi-chan?" asked a baffled Rin.

Satomi laughed, "Of course not." Then the branches part just as before, "This is my home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 9**

As soon as the branches part, Rin resembled a fish. There before her lay a wide clearing with many weeping willow trees scattered about.

Off to the right of the clearing a small stream cascaded down a series of cliffs and then into a small pond.

Attached to the pond was a stream that continued the flow of water. The stream in question seemed to flow for about five feet and then disappeared into nothing.

What caught Rin's attention first were the many fireflies that inhabited the ponds surface and the air just above it.

"This is beautiful Satomi-chan. Look at all the fireflies!" said Rin. Not long after Rin was chasing every firefly in reach.

As Rin ran around the pond's edge, Satomi walked over the weeping willow that was located next to the pond.

When she got close the branches parted. Inside laid a bed of leaves and moss, along with some fur blankets that resembled her coat and a few pillows.

Satomi sat down in her make-shift bed while she watched Rin play.

"Rin." stated Satomi.

Rin turned around and peered at Satomi with a huge grin on her face.

"I see you finally caught one." said Satomi.

Rin smiled even bigger if that was even possible. "Rin come here I want to show you something." said Satomi.

Rin nodded and then let the firefly that she caught, go.

Once Rin caught up with Satomi, Satomi took her hand and led her to another weeping willow that stood off to the left of the entrance. "Through here," explained Satomi, "lays a huge flower garden. This garden contains every wild flower you could possibly think of. Not only do flowers reside in there, but also herbs and special plants used for any illness or wound known to man. This place is only open to you. You control the entrance."

Rin looked up at Satomi quizzically.

Smiling slightly, Satomi continued to explain. "What I mean is, you can think of any word you want that will be the key to opening the branches. Nothing can get past them unless the word is said. It is up to you if you choose to share it with someone else."

Rin mouthed an "oh" and then proceed to sit down in full concentration mode. "Once you think of the word, whisper it quietly and the branches will part." said Satomi as she walked back to her bed.

* * *

Not long after Satomi had sat down, Rin came bounding over. "Have you thought of your magic word?" asked a smiling Satomi.

"Yep." simply stated Rin.

"Well aren't you going to go in?"

"Yep, but I want you to come with me. I also want to bring Lord Sesshomaru." said Rin.

Satomi mentally sighed. _'I knew she was going to say that, but I still didn't want to believe it.' _"Alright Rin, I'll go get Sesshomaru, you wait here ok?" said Satomi as she wandered to the entrance of her home.

* * *

'_Why must she insist that Sesshomaru come? I specifically made this home so I wouldn't have to see him.' _Satomi sighed once again as she headed to Sesshomaru's study.

Once there, Satomi peered into the room with her mind. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in full concentration. _'He's still mad that he knows nothing about me or my kind.' _thought Satomi as she stifled a giggle.

From what Satomi saw, Sesshomaru was scanning several scrolls that talked about the different youkais in the world.

Satomi decided to have some fun with him. Changing out of her fighting garb using her powers, Satomi was now wearing a white tube top like dress, with a gold sash hanging loosely on her hips. This particular dress was not known in this land, but from reading Kagome's mind and finding out about her era, Satomi decided to take some fashion tips from her time. Her era seemed to have better looking clothes anyway.

Another reason why she like this particular dress was because it showed off her heritage marks that adorned her upper arms. Plus this dress also flattered her three tails.

After changing, Satomi decided to use her speed to enter the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. Over twenty-five scrolls and not one contained even an ounce of information. Sesshomaru was just about to read another scroll when his demonic hearing picked up the faint clicking of a door.

Looking up, Sesshomaru scanned the room for intruders. _'That stupid toad better not be in here.' _

"Still no luck huh?" asked Satomi.

If you have ever been scared to the point where you almost faint, then you would be able to relate with Sesshomaru. Because at that point Sesshomaru jumped out of his chair and landed next to the door.

Satomi couldn't hold it in any longer as she burst out laughing. She was practically rolling on the floor in tears because she was laughing so hard.

Standing by the door, Sesshomaru was in his battle stance. What unnerved him was that he didn't even sense her presence. Of course that was expected seeing how she had such enormous power.

Not taking her total disrespect any longer, Sesshomaru launched himself at her laughing form only to catch air.

Though Satomi was laughing her butt off, she knew every little detail about Sesshomaru, from his heated glare all the way to his thoughts of killing her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but that was too good of an opportunity to pass up." said Satomi after she had calmed down from her laughing fit.

Sesshomaru stood there un-amused.

While Satomi was trying to regain some more breath, Sesshomaru took that opportunity to asses her. She was absolutely stunning. Though she was not dressed in the normal kimono, she still looked radiant. The dress-type thing she was wearing flattered her curves as well as her three tails. Not only that but it complimented her skin and the markings on her arms. The dress made all her physical features stand out even more.

Sesshomaru couldn't help what he did next.

While standing there Satomi viewed what was going on in his mind. _'Guess that's as close to a compliment as I'm ever gonna get out of him. I think he'd rather die a thousand deaths then say that thought out loud.' _thought Satomi.

What Satomi didn't read or see coming was what Sesshomaru was about to do.

Walking up to her, Sesshomaru never lost eye contact. Once he was in touching distance, Sesshomaru gently raised his hand to cup her cheek.

Staring into her yellow depths, Sesshomaru gently pressed his lips to hers.

At first Satomi was shocked beyond belief. She had no clue as to what triggered this sudden act, especially from him. But no matter how hard she tried to focus on why he did it, she couldn't, for she was beginning to melt into his embrace.

Seeing that she wasn't rejecting him, Sesshomaru decided to go further by running his tongue over her upper lip, silently asking for entrance.

By now Satomi was far beyond her rational state of mind. She found herself opening for Sesshomaru and feeling his tongue glide over her own.

Soon bravery over-took Satomi for she joined in the dance. Her tongue found its way to his fangs, gently teasing the tips of them. In return, she earned a deep growl from Sesshomaru.

Soon the two parted ways, each breathing heavily. Satomi gazed at Sesshomaru through half-lidded eyes.

The one thing that seems to ruin the powers of a Truth Demon was the fact that they could read minds. For Satomi this seemed to do her more harm than good. For when she finally looked at Sesshomaru she saw why he truly did what he did.

Lurking in the golden depths of Sesshomaru's eyes laid revenge. She kissed her to get revenge for scaring him. What Satomi did was out of pure fun; Sesshomaru on the other hand, messed with her feelings. He was making her believe that he liked her, only to shove it back in her face. He knew that love was one of the emotions that affected a Truth Demon the most, and he used this to his advantage.

Satomi could feel the pain of him messing with her feelings rake through her body. Every never in her body was on fire, but what hurt the most was the ripping and tearing of her heart.

Nothing but anger coursed through her veins. Her eyes turned pitch black with white slits appearing in the middle. A pure white light surrounded her frame. "You forget Sesshomaru, that I am a Truth Demon. I am capable of reading your thoughts. I know why you did what you did. To think that I cared about you to a point where you could call it love makes me even angrier. You are nothing but a greedy demon that doesn't deserve love of any kind. You, Sesshomaru, can rot in hell for all I care."

With that said, Satomi disappeared from the room, leaving behind a guilty Sesshomaru.

Unfortunately her anger blocked out the thought that was lurking deep within Sesshomaru's head. What Satomi didn't see was the fact that Sesshomaru loved that kiss, and was slowly falling in love with her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 10**

Satomi was extremely furious when she arrived back at her home. But for Rin's sake she didn't let it show. Walking up the huge root that lead to the heart of her home, Satomi soon lost all her angered feelings.

That was another ability her home seemed to have. No matter how hard you tried, the peaceful environment of the clearing made it difficult to stay in a bad mood.

As she walked down the root, Satomi noticed that the opening to Rin's secret garden was still open. Deciding to tell her that Sesshomaru won't be coming, Satomi made her way over to the entrance.

Walking through she noticed Rin sitting down with at least a dozen pre-made wreaths and was currently working on her thirteenth. "Been busy I see." said Satomi as she sat down next to Rin.

"Satomi-chan! Look at all the pretty flower rings I made." exclaimed Rin.

"They are very beautiful." said Satomi as she picked up one that was made out of babies breath and purple wild flowers. "Do you mind if I have this one?"

"Sure!" said Rin as she finished up another one. "Is Lord Sesshomaru here?"

"I'm sorry Rin, but Lord Sesshomaru is very busy and he said that he is sorry that he couldn't come. But I don't have to be here for you to show him this place. You can bring him here anytime you like. Plus I will be leaving for awhile." said Satomi.

At that point Rin looked up at Satomi, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Why Satomi-chan? Don't leave me." pleaded Rin.

Satomi was having a hard time now; the look Rin was giving her was melting her heart. "I'm sorry Rin, I will visit. I just have to get away for a couple of days. I won't be gone forever. If you want I'll visit you whenever you want. All you have to do is summon me while you are inside your secret garden." reassured Satomi.

Rin seemed to perk up a bit after Satomi finished speaking. But she could still see the sadness that clouded Rin's heart.

* * *

After sitting in the field, dressing each other in flowers, Satomi said goodbye to Rin.

"It's about time Rin." said Satomi as she and Rin walked toward the opening of the garden. "Remember, all you have to do is place your hand on the brick to come in; and you know what to do in order to call for me."

Rin's eyes began to water up. Though Satomi was only leaving for a short while, Rin felt like she was leaving forever. "I'll miss you." said Rin as some tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

Satomi gently wiped them away. "Don't worry Rin, I will still be around. I just have to leave for a while."

Rin nodded. Both she and Satomi headed back out from the garden as the willow branches closed back up.

Satomi led Rin over to where Satomi's bed laid under the willow. In a matter of seconds a smaller identical bed appeared right next to Satomi's. "Here Rin, for anytime you want to spend in here, you'll have a bed right next to mine." said Satomi as she smiled down at Rin.

"Goodbye my daughter." said Satomi as she smiled at Rin. Rin smiled back at the fact that Satomi considered her, her daughter. Then, as that was said, Satomi was gone.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked through the door and back to the castle.

On the way there Sesshomaru met up with her. "What is the matter Rin?" asked Sesshomaru. He wasn't use to seeing this gloomy side of Rin. Normally she was a bouncing ball of energy.

"Nothing Lord Sesshomaru, I'm fine." said Rin as she tried to muster up a smile.

Sesshomaru eyed Rin carefully. Nothing ever got Rin into a bad mood. This something had to be important for Rin to lose all of her happy nature. "Where is Satomi?" asked Sesshomaru, getting a tingly feeling by just saying her name.

Rin could barely hold back the tears that were resurfacing again. "She said she had to go away for a little bit." explained Rin. Then all of a sudden Rin flew herself onto Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru," wailed Rin, "I think something bad is going to happen. When Satomi-chan told me she was going away she had a worried look on her face."

"What if something happens to her? I don't want Satomi-chan to die." said Rin. By now Rin was in full crying mode and was effectively drenching Sesshomaru's pant leg in her tears.

"Hush Rin, I'm sure Satomi just left to take care of some things." said Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice.

"I guess you right Lord Sesshomaru. She did say she would come visit me whenever I called for her." said Rin as she remembered what Satomi told her.

Sesshomaru would never admit it, but inside he was worried. Millions of thoughts swirled around in his head. He knew she was upset, that's why he was on his way to talk to her, but for her to just disappear made him worried. He couldn't follow her either. She had completely hidden herself from him and everyone else.

For now all he could do was wait and try to see if she would really come visit Rin. Maybe then he could catch her and find out what is going on.

* * *

Satomi walked through the forest, her senses on high alert. She didn't know why he contacted her but is unnerved her that he did. While she was walking back to Rin, he came into her head telling her that he wanted to meet her in the clearing. Before he left her thoughts, and image of the clearing and him showed up.

From what she could see, he hadn't changed one bit, and from the look in his eyes, only one of them would be leaving that clearing alive.

* * *

Sesshomaru paced his study. He was becoming more and more worried. He had ordered to call for Satomi, and so far, after five tries, she still has failed to show up.

'_Why is she not showing up? Rin said that she would if she called upon her? I didn't sense any distress. Course Satomi is good at hiding her emotions. But still, for her not to tell me what is going on…' _Sesshomaru stopped his train of thought as he remembered what happened between them. "That's more than likely the reason she did not confide in me."

Then out of nowhere, a sharp pain hit him in his chest. This pain was enormous, never had Sesshomaru felt something of this magnitude. What bothered him the most was the pain resided right where his heart is.

Then the pain vanished as quickly as it had come. In its place was a vision of where Satomi was.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, he had never seen so much blood.

* * *

**Note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I need more reviews! I'm starting to think my fanfic sucks. But thanks for those who have benn reviewing, it means a lot to me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru sped out of his study faster than the eye could see. He had to get to that clearing before it was too late. He didn't see anyone in the vision, but he did see a lot of blood.

Never in his life had he seen that much. Whoever's blood that was must be huge. They would have to be the size of his true demon form or bigger to shed that much blood.

Arriving at the clearing in only a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru was completely unprepared for what he saw next.

There, standing in the middle of the clearing, was Satomi. She was twice as big as Sesshomaru when in his true form. He had never seen a wolf that size before. Not only that, but there was another wolf, and dark brown one, that was the exact same size.

Both wolves were baring their fangs and had the look of hate radiating from there eyes. Sesshomaru had never been so scared in his entire life. When he looked up at Satomi he could see her eyes had changed to the pitch black depths just as before. The other wolf had red eyes, similar to his own when he transformed. But instead of having any irises like Sesshoamru did, this wolf had pure red eyes and that was it.

Sesshomaru then caught scent of all the blood that filled the air. Most of it didn't smell like Satomi, so it must belong to the other wolf.

While scanning the battle field, Sesshomaru failed to notice that the attention was now on him.

The brown wolf looked in Sesshomaru's direction. As he did, an evil smirk grew in his eyes, for that wolf had just read Sesshomaru's soul.

"Finally realized you are no match for me?" growled Satomi. Satomi didn't realize the real reason why he was looking off into the distance, but something told her she wouldn't like it when she found out.

Stepping a little closer to where he stood, Satomi was intent on finding out what had his attention. When she followed his gaze Satomi could feel her heart dropping down to her stomach.

There, at the border of the forest, Satomi locked eyes with Sesshoamru. Satomi wanted to cry. "Well dear sister, it looks like you have finally found someone to love your pathetic self." growled out the brown wolf.

'_Sister? Then that means….'_ By now Sesshomaru noticed that the focus has been turned on him. He also managed to catch what the brown wolf said. Everything is making sense. That brown wolf is Satomi's half-brother, Teiken.

Not wasting anymore time, Teiken charged at Sesshomaru. _'Obviously this demon means a lot to her. So killing him will kill her.'_

Before Teiken even got ten feet from Sesshomaru, Satomi jumped in front of him. "Aww isn't that cute, Satomi is protecting her mate." teased Teiken.

Before satomi has a chance to say anything back, Teiken maneuvered around her and managed to strike Sesshomaru.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Satomi as she turned around and saw Sesshomaru lying on the ground in his own blood.

Suddenly, white flames surrounded Satomi. Her eyes got a red hue to them and the flames where scorching everything they touched.

"How can this be? If he dies, you die." said Teiken as he looked at the enraged Satomi.

"You worthless piece of crap, you will die and burn in hell for what you did!" shouted Satomi.

Teiken had never seen such power before. He could literally taste it, it was so strong.

Terrified to the very bone, Teiken tried to get away. But alas, he failed miserably. For the second her tried to move, Satomi had released a huge amount of power that disintergrated him on the spot.

"You are a worthless demon who does not deserve to live. If you have taken the time to sniff the air, you would know that he is not my mate." said Satomi as she stared at the spot where he once stood.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up feeling the worst he has ever felt. His head was throbbing with so much pain he thought he would black out at any moment.

Focusing his eyes, Sesshomaru noticed he was lying in a bed of fur, moss, leaves, and had blankets on him. The bed smelled wonderful. It smelled just like her.

Suddenly the smell became stronger. Just then Satomi walked in. She sensed Sesshomaru was awake and walked over to check on him. The entire time he was out, she had to keep a distressed Rin from running to him.

"I'm glad you awake." said Satomi in a soothing voice.

Sesshomaru looked up at her. He could tell she had been crying. Not only did he smell them, but her eyes were all puffy and red. Sitting up, Sesshomaru pulled Satomi towards himself. Once she was resting in his lap, Sesshomaru held her cheek in his hand. "I thought I had lost you." said Sesshomaru as he leaned down and captured her lips.

Satomi could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks as she kissed him back. Feeling the tears on his own cheek, Sesshomaru parted and looked down at Satomi.

"What is the matter? Why do you cry?" asked a concerned Sesshomaru.

Satomi could see it in his eyes as she gazed at him. But she still was having a hard time believing that he could feel that for her.

"I thought he killed you. I was sad because I thought I was never going to get to tell you how I feel." said Satomi as more tears streamed down her face.

Sesshomaru continued to wipe away the tears.

Sesshomaru, for once, dropped his ice mask and hugged Satomi tightly against him. "How did I survive?"

Satomi knew he would ask that eventually, but she didn't think she could tell him why. But now she had no choice. "My love…" whispered Satomi.

Though she whispered it, he did catch it. "What?" asked Sesshomaru.

'_I know he heard me.' _thought a peeved Satomi. "My love saved you. Because I loved you so much, my powers protected you from death. Unfortunately they didn't protect you from the wounds, but I healed those. Also, let me heal your inner wounds." said Satomi as she placed her hands on either side of his head.

Soon the splitting headache was gone and Sesshomaru felt better than ever.

Once Satomi lowered her hands, Sesshomaru flipped them so he was on top.

"I love you too Satomi. I always did, gut I refused to accept it. When I was dying, I finally realized how much you meant to me. So now I am not letting you go." said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

**Note: thanks a lot everyone. Those reviews brightened up my day. I won't be deleting my story and it will continue. But school and chores and all that stuff is making it hard to update. Sorry this chapter is so short. In the next chapter there will be a slight lime. Nothing major, but its my first time so go easy one me **


	12. AN: Sorry

**Author's Note**

I will update soon. I just went on Spring Break so I have plenty of time to get chapter 12 up. Bear with me. I am currently working on it.

I am glad I have gotten so many reviews and I hope I will get more. At first I had writers block and couldn't think of anything to write. Then I had tests coming up in my Economics class. So now I have free time. It should be up in a couple of days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshomaru, but I do own Satomi.**

**Note: I did not write this story about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I added my own character. I wanted to test my writing skills plus this story has been bothering me, so I decided to write it. **

**If you don't like that I added my own character, please refrain from reading it. I would appreciate criticism and suggestions. If my story gets enough reviews, I will post a Sesshomaru and Kagome story. **

**A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love**

**Chapter 12**

Satomi lit up at those very words. After everything that has happened to her, she never thought that she would hear those words.

Sesshomaru looked down at Satomi. Her eyes were filled with so much love Sesshomaru was a little taken back, but happy nonetheless.

Satomi trailed her finger tips up Sesshomaru's arm. "So where were we?" asked Satomi with a seductive smile on.

* * *

Morning rays peeked in through the branches of the willow tree. Satomi cracked open an eye, silently cursing the rays for being so bright. She was about to get up when she felt a slight pressure on her stomach.

There, lying peacefully beside her was Sesshomaru. Slowly, Satomi remembered all that has happened and subconsciously her hand made its way to her neck where her mating mark laid.

A small smile graced her lips. She still couldn't believe it. Carefully removing his arm from her, after much force because he was reluctant to let go, she made her way to the entrance of her home.

It was a lovely day. She could feel everything around her like she was apart of it. Closing her eyes, she viewed her surroundings.

Rin was still sleeping in her room and Jaken was busy ordering maids around, afraid that his master might show up at any moment.

Then something else caught her attention. Inuyasha and his gang were a coupe of miles away from here. They haven't entered Sesshomaru's territory so that would explain why he hasn't sensed them.

Satomi decided to pay them a little visit.

* * *

Racing through the trees, Satomi could feel the wind whipping through her fur, making it flow like waves of the sea. She could feel the tightening of her muscles every time she touched ground. The thrill of the run had her heart beating swiftly. Not only that, but people and animals alike would try to catch a glimpse of her, only to find the swaying of the grass or branches from her passing by.

Satomi landed at the edge of the forest. Looking out over a traveling path, Satomi spotted her prey. They were walking up the path headed towards the village that bordered Sesshomaru's territory.

Slinking back in the shadows, Satomi waited patiently for the right time to come out.

"It's only for one night Inuyasha." said Miroku as they got closer to Satomi's hiding spot.

"Feh. One night too many." replied Inuyasha as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The group just sighed as Inuyasha refused to spend the night in the village. He didn't need the so called "resting" that his companions seemed to be complaining about lately.

Satomi suppressed a giggle. '_Inuyasha sure can be inconsiderate, but if they only knew that how tired he really was.' _

Satomi couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha had spent all that energy trying to sound tuff, when he was the most tired of them all.

Inuyasha, with his keen sense of hearing, heard Satomi's laugh and was immediately on edge.

Satomi calmly strolled out of her hiding place. "You are the biggest baby I have ever seen Inuyasha."

The minute Satomi came into view; an orange blur immediately collided with her neck.

Shippo couldn't contain his excitement, and was soon found nuzzling in the fur of Satomi's neck.

"It's good to see you Shippo." said Satomi as she transformed into her human form.

"Satomi! I have missed you." said Shippo, happiness radiating off him in waves.

"Same here." said Satomi with a smile.

By now the rest of the gang had grouped around the two. "How have you been Satomi?" asked Sango.

"I have been good. A bit tired as of late." said Satomi. It hit her as odd. She never felt this loss of energy until now.

"I see you mated with my worthless half-brother." rudely stated Inuyasha.

Satomi peered over the others to where Inuyasha was standing. Giving him a menacing glare, Satomi took control of his body and flung him up into a tree. "Don't you ever say something so rude and hurtful about Sesshomaru in my presence." grounded out Satomi.

Once she calmed down, Satomi, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala all headed in the direction of the village, leaving Inuyasha upside down hanging from a branch.

* * *

Back at Satomi's home, Sesshomaru awoke to an empty bed. At first he was calm, and then once the memories of last night came to him, he was immediately up on his feet.

Sesshomaru searched around her home. Her scent was somewhat fresh, but he could tell she hasn't been her for at least a half an hour.

Soon fear and worry enveloped him. He could feel it eating at his heart. A heart that was so recently defrosted.

But, before the feelings could bring out the worst in him, a warm, fuzzy feeling took over. This feeling coursed through his veins, soothing all his muscles. "I am fine Sesshomaru. You don't need to worry my love." whispered Satomi.

She must have heard his thoughts and sensed his fear. _'Where are you?'_ thought Sesshomaru.

Soon an image of Inuyasha hanging from a tree, popped into Sesshomaru's mind. "Why, I am terrorizing your brother." replied Satomi.

At the sight of this image, Sesshomaru broke out into a full-hearted laugh. His only love was quite amusing. She had lots of spirit in her, something Sesshomaru loved.

Sesshomaru soon relaxed and walked back to his castle, making sure to send one more mental message to his love.

* * *

Satomi continued walking with the others when she heard the last thought of Sesshomaru: _Hurry back my love._

Satomi and the others finally made it to the village. All of them had been seated under a large oak tree when Inuyasha decided to show up.

"I really don't appreciate being left up there." spat out Inuyasha as he joined Kagome on the ground.

Satomi was in her wolf form curled up with Shippo. "Inuyasha calm down, you deserved it after what you said. Yes, it is true that I am now your brother's mate, and that being so, you no longer have the privilege of calling him names; especially in my presence."

Inuyasha just huffed and went to staring at the fire. "Well I better be off, my mate" said Satomi as she stressed the word mate, "is waiting for me; Goodbye everyone." And with that she disappeared.

* * *

Satomi reached home in a matter of seconds. She could still feel the burning of her muscles from her last run. Running always gave her a rush.

Heading into the court yard, Satomi spotted a distressed Jaken running up to her. "You stupid women, Lord Sesshomaru has been waiting patiently for you to come back. Now he is pacing his study, yelling at anyone who comes in there. He even yelled at Rin." stated Jaken.

"Calm yourself Jaken, I will have a word with him." said Satomi. Jaken looked up at her and immediately began shaking. Her ice cold glare was even more threatening than his lords.

'_I can't believe him. I was only gone for an hour and he starts to through a fit. I swear he is becoming worse than Inuyasha.' _thought Satomi as she hid her aura and scent.

Walking through the many hallways, Satomi was seething with every step. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Yelling at Jaken wasn't that bad, but to yell at poor Rin, the one who looks to him as a father, really made her mad.

Coming to the study doors, Satomi didn't bother knocking and barged right in.

Sesshomaru was fuming. He was more worried than anything, but he only let out the angry emotion. He was so caught up in his own world, that he didn't even notice the object of his current state walk in.

Satomi decided then to let her barrier drop. Immediately Sesshomaru's head shot up when his nose caught the lovely scent of his mate.

Though Sesshomaru was hiding all his emotions besides anger, Satomi could clearly see all the worry that he had.

Slowly walking up to him, Satomi wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. (he didn't have any armor on)

Sesshomaru was a bit shocked at first, but then settled into his mate's embrace. He knew she could sense his emotions, so that would be why she gave him a hug. "I am glad you are back, mate."

"I am sorry Sesshomaru, I was only visiting Inuyasha on his group. They were the first ones that I met." said Satomi.

Sesshoamru looked down at her. His expression softened even more when he saw love showing through those yellow orbs. Leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss, Sesshomaru hugged her tightly and spoke. "I don't care who the first person you met was or the last, as long as you stay with me until the end of our days."

Satomi smiled into his chest. She could feel the love and warmth that now surrounded his heart and completely forgot about all the rage she had. "I will always be with you my love, even after death. Especially now that I am caring your heir." said Satomi as a smile graced her lips.

Sesshomaru stared at her quizzically for a moment until it finally registered in his mind. Then out of nowhere Sesshomaru smiled. A full-hearted, love filled smile. A smile only meant for her and her alone.

* * *

**Note: I know this chapter isn't that long but I hoped you enjoyed it. This story has come to an end. If you liked it I can write more. You guys can even chose the characters if your tired of reading about the ones this site gives you. Its up to you. I have quite the imagination. Thanks for being with me through this story.**


	14. AN: Important

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**For all my loyal readers that have been reading A Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love, I would really appreciate if you could read my other story, Life's Long Journey. It is in the Kouga/Kagome section, Rated M, Complete, and I have five chapters up on it. **

**I would really appreciate it if you could read it. And another note is that I don't plan on continuing Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love, but if you take the time to read my other story and review, I will continue Rival, a Friend, or Someone to Love. But I need reviews on Life's Long Journey first. Thanks you so much. Please read that story.**


End file.
